Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in a form/fill/seal packaging machine in which a bag making plastic sheet having with separable reclosable fastener strips is formed into separately sealed and locked bag sections containing fill product.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,494 for background and details of a form/fill/seal machine for reclosable fastener strip bags for which the subject invention improvements are made.
The present invention serves to improve the production of reclosable bags with a product material therein by making a form/fill/seal machine more reliable and readily effective in handling bag making plastic sheet having reclosable fastener strips. Other benefits and advantages resulting from the invention will be recognized by those familiar with the field of reclosable bag packaging and previously known form/fill/seal machinery for bag making material.